En el espejo se refleja un perfil
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Oneshot/ Dentro de G.S, el Shaman King hace presencia de lo que está pasando, siempre y cuando esté acompañado de alguien que lo escuche.


Posiblemente antes esto era un sueño, una simple promesa, algo fuera de la realidad, a lo que veíamos realmente distante, pero ahora, está aquí, frente a ellos, frente al futuro, es el destino… entonces, ¿Por qué?

Las gotas caen y los sueños se vuelven más profundos, yo no puedo comprenderlo, nunca pude, y es que, la realidad fue muy dura conmigo, cuando yo sólo quería ponerle buena cara, no comprendía sus acciones, tampoco las razones de pensar así de mi madre, éramos sólo unos shamanes, exacto, por eso, éramos shamanes, superiores a los humanos, y eso es porque, ellos son tan diminutos… todos son tan diminutos…

¡No hay nadie, nadie que pueda intimidarme! Bueno… posiblemente mi primera madre, y mi cuñada, pero además de ellas, nadie puede oponerse al Shaman King.

Muchas veces, me siento solo, puede que mi hermano me haya hecho cambiar un poco de opinión, pero a cambio, deberán demostrarlo, los cinco guerreros elementales deben demostrarme, que los humanos no son tan insignificantes, por eso, he sido un poco arrogante, y les he pedido a mi hermanito a su esposa, viajar por el mundo en busca de esa respuesta, y no volverán hasta que la hayan encontrado, para entonces, estaré muy contento de escucharlos.

–¿No es eso algo más bien, egoísta, Mappa Douji?–

No, claro que no lo es, más bien les doy una oportunidad, de que me enseñen esas cosas de las que tanto me ha hablado Yoh, puede que esté solo, pero soy capaz de verlo todo, y sé que él cumplirá su promesa.

–¿En serio, cómo lo sabes?–

Porque me lo ha prometido, Yoh Asakura me lo prometió, por lo que es su deber cumplir su promesa, y enseñarme que esas palabras en realidad tienen valor.

–¿Cuáles?–

"Todo estará bien" Eso fue lo que me dijo, entonces puedo saber, Ohachiyo ¿Tú también crees en esas palabras?

–Tú dime, tú eres el Shaman King.–

Te seré sincero, sí, creo en mi hermanito, y en los que hace llamar "sus amigos" Claro, si se hacen llamar a ellos mismos justicia, correré el riesgo de creer en su promesa, después de todo, el tiempo pasa, y quiero ver que nuevas cosas están por venir en el futuro… pero…

–Mappa Douji ¿Qué ocurre?–

Hay otra cosa… La Flor de Maíz, mi predecesor al parecer está, inconforme, con mi coronación como Shaman King.

–Bien, si la Flor de Maíz está en camino ¿Quiénes serán tu equipo, Mappa Douji?–

No lo sé aún, pero… si te soy sincero, he sentido varias presencias muy poderosas de Furyoku, así que no me sorprendería si resultan siendo mi equipo, un total de cinco, un asesor, tres integrantes, y un líder, este último lo debo buscar con sumo cuidado, ya que no puedo equivocarme y reemplazarlo así nada más, quiero a alguien de confianza, aunque no sé a quién aún.

–Un equipo de cinco eh… necesitarán un nombre ¡Y no se te ocurra llamarlos el equipo de la estrella de nuevo!–

No te preocupes por eso, Ohachiyo, ya lo he pensado bastante y la respuesta ha llegado a mí.

–¿Entonces, cuál?–

Equipo Hao.

–¡Eso es peor que equipo de la estrella!–

Jajaja, ¡No te pongas así! Para mí suena bien, además, con sólo escuchar el nombre, los contrincantes saldrán corriendo, por eso mismo, no puedo equivocarme, debo escoger a los cinco shamanes, que me representen en Flor de Maíz, como Shaman King, debo tener el equipo más poderoso.

–Estás bastante confiado, Mappa Douji.–

Esto… apenas es el comienzo, tengo un plazo de trece años para estar listo, yo, el gran Hao Asakura, les demostraré de qué está hecho un verdadero poder, y para ello, necesito a alguien que esté dispuesto a "cooperar" con mi idea.

–¿Tu… idea?–

Aparte de ser el líder, necesito que sea, ya sabes, prácticamente inmortal, quiero que mi equipo gane sin importar qué, así que no te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado, si enfadas al león, él mostrará sus colmillos.

–De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras, a veces pienso que estás loco, Mappa Douji jajaja.–

Sí, eso ocurre cuando estás solo en este lugar.

–¡Mappa Douji, mira!–

¿Eh? Alguien está, entrando en G.S, pero ¿Cómo? … Hmm, ya veo, será mejor que te vayas Ohachiyo, parece que ha hecho una estupidez, Jejeje ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

–¡Vamos, no seas así, yo también quiero saber!–

No será tan interesante.

–¿Por qué lo dices?–

Sólo será… una reunión familiar de los Asakura...


End file.
